Game Mechanics
The Game Mechanics of Wick are what defines its playstyle and affects the overall experience with the game. Controls The keyboard controls for the game's mechanics are as follows. *WASD to move *SHIFT to sprint *E to interact with objects *F to transfer light through candles However, the ability to change which key does what is available from the options menu. Light Sources The main means of survival in Wick is maintaining a lit candle each hour. Candles can be found in the beginning of each hour and throughout the map. Small white lights flicker in the distance to indicate candle locations, however this ceases whenever a ghost is actively chasing the playerhttps://youtu.be/aouG40iJinY?t=14m4s. To light candles, players are allowed six matches each hour. Players can also light candles with other candles, which can save matches. Lit candles benefit the player by lighting the way, keeping the ghosts at bay, and also keeping the fear level down. The candle will go out naturally, but it can also be blown out by Lillian or a sudden breeze. A match can provide some light while searching for a new candle, but it goes out quicker and provides less illumination than a candle. In the beginning of No Way Out, TBubber has a flashlight. Since the ghost children have not been activated yet, the item has no bearing on fear level and merely acts as a light source. It intermittently goes out until it finally dies at the graveyard. Candles will spawn after TBubber activates the game by picking up an item from a grave. The candles are more sparse than in the main game. Another source of light is the campfire, which will randomly light itself in some playthroughs. The light can be seen from a great distance and can act as a point of reference if the player is lost. It is unknown how it affects the fear level. Bell Sound In Wick, a loud bell sound plays when the hour is halfway complete. The sound will play again to signal the end of the hour. In No Way Out, the same sound marks the completion of one child's item being placed in it's location. Stamina Stamina is an unseen amount of sprinting ability. Once depleted, the player is forced to walk until the stamina level recovers. Using stamina can be detrimental when up against Lillian, Tim, or Caleb. Players must use sprinting wisely. Fear Level The fear level is an invisible factor that is influenced by the amount of candlelight. There are events that will only happen depending on the amount of fearhttp://steamcommunity.com/app/418300/discussions/0/494632338491379122/#c458606248640725518. The Weaver children will spawn more frequently if the fear level is not kept in order. Hints After the player dies, there are hints that appear during the loading screen. They provide tips for general survival, as well as for specific children. General: *They are more aggressive in the darkness *They attack more frequently in the darkness *Follow the glimmer of candles in the distance *If you consume all of your stamina, you won't be able to run If the player died to Tim: *You should have ran away *Don't look back, keep running If the player died to Tom: *Look too long and he'll attack *Don't make eye contact with him *His broken image will corrupt your vision If the player died to Lillian: *Her presence will alter your vision, be aware! *Listen for her crying when she's near If the player died to Benny: *He doesn't like the light. *Getting too close will wake him up *Listen for his snoring If the player died to Caleb: *He is always on the hunt *Listen for his digging References Category:Wick Category:Game Mechanics Category:No Way Out